<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迦周】忠诚 by ZEROASHREL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668063">【迦周】忠诚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL'>ZEROASHREL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迦周 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迦尔纳说，我只是见到了一个空壳，我只看到这样，你逆来顺受也好，接受现实也好，被我讨要也好，朝我讨要也好，我不认为那是你的意愿。盎迦王注视着他，却觉得对方好像是被轮盘碾过的羊毛，苦闷地安抚着地面，却一副全然不知的样子，就算是面带耻辱，也依旧矜持高贵。迦尔纳从未否定他的身份，他也比这王宫里的任何一个配得上这个座位。真可悲啊，阿周那说，你授予我，我却不能丢弃。我不可行动，不可拒绝，不可忽视。我站在王座前，我别无此意，我跪在这里，附在你身旁。我竟觉得别无二致。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer - Relationship, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red - Relationship, 迦周, 迦尔纳 - Relationship, 阿周那 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迦周 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迦周】忠诚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的饥饿像疲惫的蛇一样，缓慢地攀爬在石壁上，又在地上砸出声声轻响。阿周那说这像鞭子的声音，迦尔纳又说这样鞭打马儿，会遭报应的。他垂下眼睛看阿周那，看他的黑眼睛，他的白色的长袍和黄金的臂环。阿周那直视着他，又觉泥土翻滚，蛮横的盘旋心头。他那双眼睛，乌黑极了，却也像沉寂的枯木一样，被雷劈断，参差交互，逐渐朝恒河的边踱去。</p><p>把我的血给你，他这么说到，脸上却布满了折磨。迦尔纳想把他从地上拉起来，又见他把衣服扯去，把身上一切华贵的东西都丢到地上。阿周那的动作干脆，利索，又带着与平日里少有的粗拙意味。或许他现在想成为一个类似的人，好让自己的前半生所受的教育都东流西窜。迦尔纳伸出手去，又被拒绝了。那是一双被破坏的瞳孔，连注视者也不免被其中的裂痕包裹，困在丝线之中。那些线条，多么细碎，多么柔软，迦尔纳觉得灼热极了，来自对方的，那强烈的耻辱感叫他的手融化，滴答滴答的落在地毯上，掉到阿周那的脸上。他想过无数次，接受事实的阿周那的脸庞，那可能是痛苦的，被摒弃的，又被巨大的悲伤击垮，而无助的幼儿的脸，那张脸，他也该见过无数次，算上现实，也见到不止一次。迦尔纳记得在盛大的宴会上，在展示雄勇的舞台上，身子修长，穿着带有蓝色花纹的白色长袍，头戴桂冠，左手开弓的阿周那。他看着那褐色的影子，又听到惊弓的惊雷从上空叫嚷，他走上前去，拖着自己的箭囊，他见持弓者模样，见他被风吹起的头发，又黑又碎，迦尔纳想。苏利耶的眼目降落在大地上，哗然的群众食米食粮，他顶着一片天光，走向天帝提供的战场。那会是怎样自矜的身影啊，他射出最后一箭，被掌声包裹在中央，迦尔纳去看阿周那，也像现在一样设想。他想象天授者的赞许，天授者的挫败，天授者颇具气度的垂首，天授者伸出的手掌。但这实在是太刺眼了。</p><p>阿周那只能见到一片惨白，凄惨、支吾、吞吐。这本该是他展现的世界，本该是他学成的盛大典礼，这所有的一切都是为了他的精力而耗费，他从未觉得自己不值，也从未觉得自己不该。他开弓，射箭，眼里布满了猎人的条框。每一次，每一次，每一次，他想着，又想着之前的木鸟。他记得木鸟的羽毛是白色的，眼睛是青色的，他射出无数支箭，箭箭毙命，但木鸟总是提前倒下了。被风吹掉了枝干，被雷赶跑，被巨大的火焰吞噬，被人捉伤。我找不到那只木鸟了，他想着，但他实在是太想结束这一切了。他像是被吊着的水瓶，被石头砸的一干二净的河，他把脚伸到水里，把自己的身子也放进去。他用手去抚摸水流，任什么也截不到。河水，无穷无尽，无尽无穷，时时流淌，一只手伸过去，一只手又收回来，它们仍在不断流转，却分不清是谁在重复。一支箭是一段河流，一支射出去的箭，决定了河流的远近长短，要延伸到最远的那个，要不如此，我宁可不做。阿周那想。而现在，他做着自己最擅长，最被夸赞的事情，他的期待，逐渐变成喜爱，长久的盘踞在意识上方。只要拿到箭，就得到了财富，除此之外，一切的赠予算什么力量？阿周那起先的惊讶又变成了焦虑，他的喜爱，变成了折磨，他看着自己白色的手套，看到自己披风的影子，见另外的白色占据了上场。他从未体验过，矜持叫他沉默，震撼叫他把手握紧，他觉得自己牙齿呲咧，睫毛沾满了瀑布的泉水，他无法分辨自己身处在哪一条河里，只是所有的水都是这个模样。他闭塞起来，愤怒取代了绝望，如果不是这样做，那我就。他想着，祈求自己不会如此，他卑微的希望着，又勇敢的嘲讽起来。</p><p>迦尔纳垂下头去，像一只垂落的莲花。他没有得到任何，赞许、挫败、承认和接纳全全没有。他得到不属于自己的王位，突然出现想要获得力量的人，还有举目者的愤愤不平。他觉得奇异，觉得古怪，觉得事不至此。他湿漉漉的头发接纳了无上的赠礼，他却低下头颅，为自己的父亲问好。这就是迦尔纳，车夫的儿子，怖军嗤笑着，阿周那却松了松手。他感到一种逃避的迟缓，那样的快乐将压迫赶走，快醒来，阿周那说，朝着湖水说。快醒来吧，你不该有此情绪，你不该有这样恶毒的想法，你不该如此。你是完美的阿周那。阿周那说，他看到湖水波动，又恢复平静，他俯下身去触碰自己的脸，只能看到手伸进更深更深的远处。他不是王，不是贵族，他不是需要承担错误的人，他不是去领导大家的人，也不是可以安于享受的人。但他是引导人，是模范，是完美的偶像，是一尊雕塑。他恰好会行动，会说话，说出来的话完美无缺，处理的关系太好。英勇的阿周那，聪明的阿周那，俊朗的阿周那，完美的阿周那。但如果没有这一切，我会得到他们吗。他为自己对强敌的威胁而退缩，又为此而苦恼。</p><p>他还记得那场大火，记得沾满雨水气味的地道，记得森林，记得树干的箭伤。他还记得，他什么都记得，他把不合时宜的华服褪去，像任何一个苦修者一样，他也戴上最美丽的饰物，在向荣的王国里继续充当英雄。人人都知道，般度族的三子阿周那智勇无双，他射出去的箭，好精准，他收箭的动作却又如天神一样。他优雅、高贵、英俊、美丽。形容似标枪，把他钉在威勇的墙上，四周都是这样的墙，阿周那只能看向前方。</p><p>前方有酒杯，有灯光，有赌桌，也有哈哈大笑的手掌。阿周那看着难敌手上的戒指，又看着花纹复杂的壁挂壁画。迦尔纳却看向了他。他看到阿周那高贵的站着，双手不动，脖子微扬。他看着那些装饰，又像是要伸手把它们要扯掉一样。那样漂亮的花纹后面会是什么，那样昂贵的表皮下面会装有什么，那样精致的设计里面要包含什么。迦尔纳知道了，他也跟着阿周那跪下去，去摸他的脸，摸他摘下耳环的耳垂。他看到那双眼睛愤怒的直视他，嘴巴却紧闭，不愿为之前的话语伸张。我不会让你死的。迦尔纳说，我不需要你的血液，不需要你的一切，我同时也需要他们。迦尔纳站起来，又坐回椅子上，他看着那些侍女，又挥挥手让她们离去。这是阿周那，他确信，这是华美的阿周那，就算是被剥去属于自己的衣装，他也像王子一样尊贵。这也是阿周那，他相信着，这是阿周那，被强行打开了心脏，里面掉出的不是液体，不是器官，而是另一个完整的阿周那。阿周那打开一个阿周那，阿周那又打开一个阿周那，一个阿周那包裹着一个阿周那，如果最后一个阿周那被打开，那里面将是什么也没有。</p><p>迦尔纳说，我只是见到了一个空壳，我只看到这样，你逆来顺受也好，接受现实也好，被我讨要也好，朝我讨要也好，我不认为那是你的意愿。盎迦王注视着他，却觉得对方好像是被轮盘碾过的羊毛，苦闷地安抚着地面，却一副全然不知的样子，就算是面带耻辱，也依旧矜持高贵。迦尔纳从未否定他的身份，他也比这王宫里的任何一个配得上这个座位。真可悲啊，阿周那说，你授予我，我却不能丢弃。我不可行动，不可拒绝，不可忽视。我站在王座前，我别无此意，我跪在这里，附在你身旁。我竟觉得别无二致。</p><p>诸如此刻，他的美变得破烂起来。他将变得一文不值，哆哆嗦嗦，像纸片一样掉落下来。他从上面跌落了，甚至无法凭借自己的意愿，起身，俯视着他曾经相向的对手。迦尔纳说，我不想这样，但事实就是这样。他那张嘴巴，直白到恶毒，阿周那看向他，迦尔纳却发觉那样的怒意也消失了。他就像迅速接受事实的动物，得知无法改变，逐渐陷入自我调节中。他的头发是他的皮毛，他的眼睛又是那河边石子般的，他的嘴巴是玛瑙，他整颗头颅，也将变成盘中的水流，鲜红的，深蓝的，掉在地毯上，凝固成一次高昂的沉默。把我的头砍掉吧，阿周那说，他闭上眼睛，把手放在膝盖上说，迦尔纳那张冷淡的脸上，也出现了同样的模样，他闭上眼睛，把那双尖锐的、青色的眼睛合上，用手指敲王座的扶手，一下，一下，一下，速度逐渐加快，阿周那睁开眼睛，迦尔纳问他是恐惧吗，他笑了一下，却觉得如释重负。果真如此，是这样的，阿周那想，我失去了一切，我就不再拥有那样的授予，我将拒绝一切天赐的恩典，我将变为自己。这样奢侈的东西，此时此刻，他居然真的拥有了。阿周那说，我从未害怕，我不知晓恐惧为何物，因为从未有人问询过我。</p><p>他像是无畏的学生那样，从地上站起来，俯视着迦尔纳。他的美就是这样，迦尔纳想，无论何时，他都摆出一副上位者的姿态，浑然天成，浑然不知，以自己的幸运蔑视所有不具备的庸人。他并不知道泉水的苦闷，却知道掉落的瀑布是怎样的声响，他的苦修，是肩负他人的希望，但有些人，从始至终也不会有这样的期待。收起你那天才的荣耀吧，王子，迦尔纳说。我像是在大殿里目睹了雷神的神柱，远胜于人的光芒。这是你给我的，但我否定这样的你，你的恩赐是一种武器，是因为对方远胜于你，才会给你这样的殊荣，现如今，我也可以，此时此刻，我也可以让你为我做任何。他注视着对方褐色的皮肤，又招手让他上前来。阿周那，他说道，你的气愤、起伏、乃至之后的命运与我无关，先前我想杀死你，现在我也想杀死你，但你产生了其他的念想，他盯着那双眼睛，他抓住阿周那头发，把他扯上前来。我是车夫的儿子，迦尔纳说，我从始至终都是车夫的儿子，我的出生与我无关，我的姓氏也不会为我所用，我是一直独立存活的个体，阿周那，你在羡慕我吧。阿周那被扯疼了，他皱着眉，急促的呼吸着。我是一介莽夫，大英雄，迦尔纳凑近了些，又把他的脑袋撞到王座上。疼痛和模糊一起来了，阿周那睁着眼睛，却觉得温热的液体顺着额头而下，他的嘴巴吸食了，尝到了名为苦涩的滋味。迦尔纳把他推到王座上，抓住他沾满血液的手掌，阿周那挣扎着，又被人掐住了脖子，他觉得后脑轰鸣，磕到椅背上，他想张口，却被咬住嘴巴。迦尔纳的吻好深，不属于自己的舌头舔着他，不属于他的呼吸堵住他，阿周那想闭住嘴巴，呼吸又被打断了。他就像上一只溺水的猫，抓住一只毛线球，那线却越掉越多，越来越轻，越来越浑浊，把整片水域都填满了。被缠住的阿周那被扯掉衣服，他用手扯迦尔纳的衣服，把红色都沾上去，迦尔纳的衣服黑漆漆的，什么都看不清。迦尔纳说，王子，你的白色好明显，只要你干出残酷的事来，众神就会看到，来帮助你，同时的，他们也会来找你的后果。迦尔纳把他的衣带揭开，注视着裸露在外的皮肤，他俯下身去吻着，咬着。阿周那的身体是大地的哺育，他就要将此变成河流，孕育任何留下的花朵。</p><p>你不再纯粹了，阿周那。迦尔纳说，他把手伸入穴口，又捂住持弓者的嘴巴。你的心思不再单纯，你的战斗被杂念包裹，不会和我一决胜负了。他的手指沾了香油，他的手掌充满咬痕，迦尔纳把自己塞进去，冲撞着，捂着，吻着。我瞧不上这样的你，大英雄阿周那，你已经丧失了和我作为对手的权利，你完完全全消失了。迦尔纳说着，却觉穴口缩紧，沾满冷汗的手掌掐上他的脖子。不要再说了，阿周那说，眼里却不见痛苦。是啊，他的一切都是别人给的，他的生命是别人赐予的，他的荣耀是被人羡慕，他落入此地，也因别人的一次赌博。你有想过要替他去吗，你的哥哥。迦尔纳问，去吻那只伸上来，发力要治他于死地的手，阿周那却涣散了，他一边思索着，一边被顶的衔接失误，他觉得自己身体深处的心脏被戳破了，导致自己内里都流下了似蜜的血。死亡是甜蜜的，灼热的，是一击致命的，他想着，却又被岩浆包裹了身子，热的喘不过气来。他的头脑，也被斩断，只好凄惨的朝着对面喊叫，快连接，快合在一起，快恢复你原来的样子吧，阿周那。迦尔纳却在他断续的呜咽里找到了快活，他把阿周那转了个方向，去听对方被踩住尾巴似的闷哼。这是你的王座，迦尔纳说，你天生适合在这里，但你无法自己坐上去。他抓住阿周那的腰，把他要朝前逃的身子拉回来。你是个胆小鬼，迦尔纳咬住他的耳朵说，你只会逃避，只会靠愤怒来表达自己的不甘。从未有人赢过你吧，你在害怕吧。阿周那颤了一下，迦尔纳动起来，朝那个点撞去。在他包裹下的，缩起来的小王子，他的脖颈优美，皮肤燥热，他在沉重的呼吸中迷失着，却不想清醒。麻痹、逃避、痛苦也是快乐。什么都得到了，什么却没有得到。迦尔纳拥住他，捏住他，不让他射出来。他用舌头舔持弓者的脖子，咬他的肩膀，他像兽类一样啃食着，又不让人得到快乐。</p><p>我曾经有想要的东西，后来没有了，迦尔纳说，我看到华族，不免心生羡慕，我看到武力，不免想去尝试。我把我拥有的得到了，我的身体是我的铠甲，但它却叫我痛苦，叫我苦闷。我得到了，我就失去了原本的皮肤。但现在，我拥有了，我应该无欲无求，迦尔纳伸出手去，把对方的脑袋扭过来和他接吻。我却不小心得到了更多，第一次，我有了我得到的太多，不知道如何选择的迷茫，但这是你一直以来的生活。那本沾在阿周那头顶的血，流在了他自己的手上，那双手，又把这红色留在迦尔纳的衣服上，他戴有黄金甲的脖子上。迦尔纳舔掉他嘴角的血，用手去捏他的乳头，迦尔纳撞击着他，又和他说，你拥有我的一切。那你拿去吧，阿周那说，他痛苦的说，我不需要那些，我不想要那些，我想要去选择，但我不知道为何，我不知道该如何选择。他被高潮的蒙蔽，又被折磨逼疯，他拼命说着拿去吧，拿去吧，把你需要的都拿去，我一个都不想要，不要留给我任何！但他又说，我得到了，我因为我的得到而施舍，而丢弃，我看着别人惊恐的脸，我也想做出那样的事情，我却无所适从，我不知道该如何是好。</p><p>迦尔纳退出阿周那的身体，他看着那沾满液体却无法闭合的洞口，又从地上捡起来白色袍子盖上去。阿周那却像是被羞辱了一般，直起身子，愤怒地注视着。不要说我侮辱了你那王族的尊严，迦尔纳说，我不拥有那样的荣耀，当然也无法理解其中的耻辱。你穿华服的样子很好看，迦尔纳说，你光着身子的样子也很美。世上没有人不知道你的美德，也会有人记住向你挑战的我，我不自量力也好，勇气可嘉也罢，先前我的痛苦来源于喜欢而无所得，现如今我只好苦恼期待的得偿所愿。下一次我们做，我也将没有今天的新鲜感，你也不会这样痛苦，接着会逐渐习惯。我将分不清你是妥协后的阿周那，还是本身的阿周那。</p><p>迦尔纳把阿周那丢到水池里，让他在烟雾笼罩的饰物中漂浮。他见他看着神像，看着圣物，内里一阵恐惧，一阵迷茫。他蹲在岸边去摸阿周那僵硬的脸，又说，你没有亵渎，你出生就是他们的恩惠，你尊敬他，是因为他们赏给你，我不会有这样多余的情感。神明确实是存在的，迦尔纳说，不过他们不会赏赐身为个体的人。神是被人雕琢出的，人无法原谅自己的罪恶，就造出了神来约束自己，由此诞生而获得性格的神，也只会将人视为罪恶。迦尔纳说，不必为他们的恩惠而动情，也不必觉得他们是否会剥夺，你的行为只为你负责，你的背负只是可笑的借口，是你寻找存在于世价值的借口。我的存在是为我而来，你的存在也会为自己而来，神从未在意你，神从始至终就没有看向任何人。</p><p>阿周那看着他，他此刻已经不会为任何而行动了。他被迫套上了一副冷酷的面容，不同于先前的，他是位逃亡者，新生的孩童。他被迫接受了来自王给他的灌顶礼，又全身湿透的站起来。他的裸足戳碰池底，他的手被水冲刷，他的颜色一动又动，那只蓝色的莲花，蓝的耀眼，从他的瞳孔划到手腕。阿周那是一面镜子，迦尔纳却企图在其中看到自己的面容，阿周那站起来，镜子碎掉了，迦尔纳看着他疲惫的站起来，一如之前疲惫的躺在水中。我什么都不想要了，阿周那说，希望你不要再说了。阿周那垂下头，像失落的迦尔纳那样，他像一朵折断的花，想要陷入泥土，又被叶子拢托，重新探出头来。</p><p>迦尔纳睁开眼睛，阿周那扯着那件白色的披风，堪堪遮着身体，站在阳台上。迦尔纳走过去，阿周那也不回头看他，只是站着，看着很远的地方。秋天来了，冬天可能也要来，迦尔纳问他，你想去那里吗。阿周那说是，我想去遥远的地方，但下一刻，我就会打消这个念头。他看向迦尔纳的眼睛，那样乌黑的眼睛现如今，也被吹散了。迦尔纳看着他的丝线，他被捆绑的东西，问他你现在还会挣扎吗，阿周那笑了笑说，你是来取笑我吗。我与你做了这样的事，以后还会继续下去，迦尔纳说，你要逃跑吗。阿周那看向外边，觉得风吹过他上好药的额角，吹过他的披风，吹过他裸露的身子，吹过他的睫毛。他突然觉得饥饿，困顿，他说，我无处可逃，我既没有回去的路，也没有前方的路，你当我完成使命被丢弃也罢，当我要鼓足了劲杀掉你也可以，但我不想让你死在这里，我也不想因为在这里杀掉你，而死在这里。阿周那说，把我丢弃吧，把身边的通通放跑，把冷冻的肉类放跑吧，把射杀的鹿也放跑吧。我的人生只是最后一生，之后我会永远的告别这个世界。这个世界上，不会有痛苦的阿周那的转生，仇恨的阿周那的转生，乃至荣耀的阿周那的化身。我只需要变成雕塑，人们需要雕塑，但这是我的使命，你无权对我评头论足。阿周那笑了，两人站在狭小的阳台，又如站在落日太阳的余晖中，那样火红的质感，如千万条鼓动的旗帜，张扬的飞舞着，宣誓着，上下起伏着，多舛的。阿周那说，他朝着太阳说，总有一日这个轮回会被破坏，下个轮回也会变成新生，只要不断加快，不断的去实现，这样速度的轨道，也终有一日会崩溃。神会消失，诅咒会消失，被控制的世界是不是也会迎来终结。我不知道，迦尔纳说，但我会阻止你。他的白发好像又长了一点，他的身影又如天际的一半，轻浮的拼凑着。也许有一天会被射下，像摄入太阳的命运之枪，也许有一天会掉落，散在雪山上。</p><p>那是倒在地上的，迦尔纳的头颅，黄昏吞吐他，就像灿然而生的初阳。那是倒在地上的，阿周那的身子，雪从山顶呼啸而下，像是飞鸟从天而降。但这都没什么，迦尔纳说，阿周那想，我们的命运是被既定，因为是命运，所以是运输过程的曲折，是终点的目的。但不算是什么，迦尔纳对阿周那说，他的眼睛重燃起杀意，阿周那也觉得快活起来，他伸出手，走上前去。他见阳台坍塌，天边连成一色，洪水从近到远，汪洋的海，稀疏的河流，他唤着它们，挥舞着双手。溪水听取了他的祈愿，化作一支弓箭，从远到近，越来越近，越来越快，越来越响。风声，水声，呼吸声，阿周那笑了，他快活的笑着，用心脏拥住它们。把我的心给你，他说，这就是我的回礼，我的忠诚。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>